Rock
by TETRA
Summary: This is about the beginning of Rock, Geese's son
1. The Beginning

This is about Geese's son, Rock. Please don't rate it that bad, it's my first story  
  
ROCK  
  
The Beginning - Chapter One  
  
  
  
The fight was still in progress, Terry fighting Geese, a long awaited duel. The fight has been going on for at least an hour, neither of them tired nor exhausted. Terry leaped into the air and his hand began to glow a light blue, it had become a large flame. " Power Dunk!" Terry cried out. Terry slew towards Geese with so much speed Geese almost got hit. Geese leaped into the air and as he swong his arm a dark blue flame fell towards Terry. Terry was hit and slowly fell towards the ground, as Geese landed on the ground Terry got up and leaped towards Geese. "Burning Knuckle!" Terry yelled.  
  
"Rekkugen!" Geese yelled out.  
  
The projectile Geese launched managed to hit Terry and stunned him. "Grrr....I guess it's time time finish it." Terry thought to himself. Terry waited for Geese to get close and when he was close enough Terry got up. "Hakikiyokusaiken!" Terry managed to yell out. Slowly Terry began to become a human made tornado, Terry had become a devilish tornado, he neared Geese and Geese was engulfed in the tornado. After a minute or two Geese had been thrown out of the tornado and layed there almost lifeless. The tornado soon died out and Terry began to reappear. "You.....fool.....how......could......such a.......*COUGH* boy..........defeat me!" Geese said harshly.  
  
"That was for my father, the one you killed and the one I loved." Terry replied.  
  
"WHAT! You are that fool's................son?! HOW! *COUGH* You are nothing.............like him........You lie."  
  
"Why would I lie to such a heartless man, you are too greedy to have a heart. But you can change, I can help."  
  
"NEVER! I will not..............have such a low class boy...............help me, I would rather........... DIE!" Once Geese had finished saying these cruel words he leaped out of a near by window. "WAIT!!!!!" Terry shouted. Geese had taken his life instead of trying to become someone else, he had been too greedy to become good. As Terry was looking to see where Geese had fallen he heard someone crying in a near by room. When Terry got there he saw a small baby laying in a bed, a small piece of metal was shinning on the side of the bed. The name "ROCK" engraved on it, Terry looked closer and saw more writing.  
  
"The baby you look at is going to be a god, his body as strong as rock, his power like  
  
thousands of rocks, the power he was blessed with is not just from his father,  
  
but also from his mother. He is already powerful, no one shall forget his name."  
  
"I must care for this baby as my own, I may not be able to change Geese, but maybe I can change this young one. He shall not be like his father, but he shall be who he chooses to be.....Rock. When Terry picked him up he saw a manual with the teachings for Rock's mother and father's fighting techniques.  
  
  
  
This is all i have so far, I'll upload more later, thanks a lot for reading. 


	2. Trainning

Chapter Two - Training  
  
  
  
As soon as Rock was able to walk he began to train, Terry didn't push him real heard as a baby, he made Rock stay home alone and make him do things on his own. Once Rock was about 10 he began his true training. Terry made Rock run miles, break rocks with his fist, break rocks with physic power. Until the age of 13 Rock couldn't quite use his physic abilities, these powers let Rock control the energy around and use it as a tool. He could surround his hands with energy to increase the impact of his punches. Soon Rock began to learn the fighting style of Terry, because he was already experienced it didn't take that long for Rock to learn Terry's fighting style. Even though Rock was skilled he couldn't do the moves that Terry knew exactly, he didn't think of that as a weakness. He used it as a tool, he refined the moves and made his own techniques.  
  
"Terry, come on i'm ready," Rock said.  
  
"Okay then, give me everything you got, don't hold anything back," Terry replied.  
  
"Hard Edge!" A tint of purple began to glow from Rock's hand, he glided towards Terry elbow first. Terry parryed the blow and was hit by the next one, which was with the energy Rock had stored. The energy formed into a wing and soon disappeared. When Terry was hit he managed to recover with such grace he was able to land a hit on Rock before he landed on the ground. Terry punched Rock in the chest and knocked him back. The fight commeced with each fighter landing blow after blow, until Rock finally ended the match. "Neo Deadly Rave!" Rock cried out.  
  
Rock ran towards Terry with a red blur following his every move, everything was in sync. Rock threw punch after puch which all seemed to hit Terry. The puches were too fast to be parryed, once Terry thought it was over Rock shot out a burst of energy knocking down Terry. *COUGH* "Good job......you're getting a lot better, I underestimated you. I wasn't giving it my all." Terry said.  
  
"I know you were, I could tell, next time give it your all i'm going to give you all I got next time." Rock answered.  
  
"Heh, when did you learn that move? That was amazing, I never taught you that."  
  
"I know I read it in that manual one day and seemed to tweak it to my liking, was there anything wrong with it?"  
  
"Amazing, just amazing, nothing it wrong with it just remember that I will be able to stop you next time. Come on let's go inside, it's getting dark. Terry and Rock walked inside and spent the day resting, The next day would be a new one and another day to train...or was it?  
  
  
  
Well here is Chapter 2, hoped you enjoyed it and remember to check once in a while because chapter three will might be up pretty soon 


	3. The Tounement

Chapter Three - The Tournement  
  
  
  
After days of trainning Andy, Terry's brother came over to tell them about a tournement being held in, it was the "Millenium Tournement." A world-wide competition that all the best fighters come to prove that they are the fighter of the millenium. Rock was anxious to compete, maybe he could even win, but he might have to face Terry. "Terry, can we enter? I really want to prove to you I got better." Rock said.  
  
"Heh, all right, if you say so, if we go one on one I'll show you my true power. Until then keep practicing." Terry replied.  
  
"Terry, the tournement begins in New York, in about a week, I'll see you there." Andy said.  
  
"All right, until then Andy." Terry said while waving to Andy.  
  
Terry and Rock had gotten ready to go to New York, when the time came they left and headed for New York. The trip was a bit uneasy for Rock, he hadn't been on a plane before and didn't seem to get on another one, but he had to. The tournement was worldwide, and taking a plane was the only way to travel around from place to place the quickest. When they reached New York, they met up with Andy and were taken to the place where the tournement was held. "Terry and Rock, I already entered you guys in the tournement, get ready guys your fights are about to begin." Andy said.  
  
"All right! I'm ready for anything!" Rock said. Terry chuckled.  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! RIGHT NOW WE ARE HOLDING THE MILLENIUM TOURNEMENT! BE PREPARED TO SEE THE BEST FIGHTING YOU WILL EVER SEE! THE FIRST MATCH IS TERRY VERSUS RYU! GOOD LUCK FIGHTERS!" The announcer said.  
  
Terry got up to the ring and was ready to fight, the opponent looked pretty simple to beat. Terry jumped into the air and came down with a "Power Dunk" Ryu parried the attack and backed up. Ryu gave Terry an uppercut he would never forget, a one hit KO. Terry was knocked down in one hit, Rock was shocked, he always thought Terry was the best. "LOOK AT THIS FOLKS A ONE-HIT KO! AMAZING FOLKS, THIS RYU HAS AMAZING POTENIAL! THE NEXT FIGHT IS ROCK VERSUS KEN!"  
  
"Terry! Are you all right?" Rock questioned with anger.  
  
"Rock I'm fine, don't underestimate these fighters, they're good. Be prepared." Terry said. Terry fainted and Rock leaped into the ring, ready to fight anyone. "Ryu good job man, hope i have the same luck." Ken said.  
  
"That guy was good, I barely dodged his attack, he wasn't paying attention, somethign held him back. Ken that kid there looks good be careful." Ryu replied.  
  
"Heh, I'll win trust me." Ken walked into the ring cockily and got into his fight position.  
  
The fight began with Rock's "Gust Punch" which caught Ken off-guard. Rock leaped into the air and came down with a kick into Ken's face, Ken managed to recover and his hand began to burn. He did an uppercut and leapt into the air while he did it and hit Rock. Rock fell onto the ground and quicklt got up. Ken ran towards Rock and was about to kick Rock, then Rock began his "Neo Deadly Rave" and managed to hit Ken with every blow. Ken was knocked out of the ring and Rock won.  
  
The fight was amazing, what will happen next, chapter four coming soon! 


End file.
